


A Vast Expanse｜廣袤之域

by Lake (beyond_belief), viviin



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviin/pseuds/viviin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在與Ray來往的email裡，Brad稱Nate的孩子們為Big和Little。 他當然知道他們的名字，但這樣叫讓他比較不覺得自己是那個破壞他人婚姻的傢伙。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vast Expanse｜廣袤之域

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Vast Expanse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094915) by [Lake (beyond_belief)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake). 



> 想要比較仔細、貼合口語的翻法，所以用字有挑得比較白話瑣碎，若地方用語不同請斟酌理解。

**A Vast Expanse**

**廣袤之域**

  
By Lake (beyond_belief)  
Translated by anone

  
  
在與Ray來往的email裡，Brad稱Nate的孩子們為Big和Little。 他當然知道他們的名字，但這樣叫讓他比較不覺得自己是那個破壞他人婚姻的傢伙。  
  
"我們開始約會的時候我本來就已經在辦理離婚，"Nate理性地指出這一點，一如往常，每當Brad又提起這些事的時候。  
  
Brad嘆了口氣，主要是為了嘆氣帶來的效果，在鍵盤上敲出 _這個週末帶了Big去動物園，是還蠻好玩的。_  
  
_Suckerrrrrrrrrr,_  幾個小時後Ray的回覆， _是怎樣，Little不夠格一起去動物園嗎？_  
  
Brad決定打理草坪比回覆Ray更有意義。他現在擁有一間房子，有足夠的房間讓女孩們來過夜時可以一人一間，有一整排的圍籬隔絕任何人的窺探，以及所有該有的家居飾品，像是洗衣機和烘衣機。  
  
"我不懷念去洗衣店的日子。"Brad一邊把週末時被Little的巧克力牛奶灑到的毯子放進洗衣機裡一邊告訴Nate。  
  
Nate遞給他一小包洗衣劑，一臉冷淡。"誰會？"  
  
"腦殘的蠢蛋吧。"Brad關上洗衣劑的上蓋順勢圈住Nate。Nate放任自己被壓在Brad與洗衣機之間，慵懶地笑著伸出手環住Brad的腰，一點也不想要移開。這樣的舉動總是讓Brad打從心底感到驚訝。  
  
"你知道孩子們真心喜歡你吧？"穿過流動的水聲Nate問道，然後他笑了起來，"你看起來真的很驚訝。"  
  
"我以為他們只是在忍耐我的存在而已。"  
  
Nate看了他一眼，眼裡清楚地說著 _我不敢相信你竟然還在說這種蠢話_ ，收緊了他還環在Brad腰上的手臂。  
  
定期在槍林彈雨中驚險地躲避迫擊砲都沒有Nate的女兒們讓Brad感到驚恐。他知道其實Nate也知道這點，並且偶爾利用這個來對付他。例如說，在兩個女兒要去睡午覺時忽然說他要去一趟超市，留下Brad思考著當女孩們醒來的時候他該怎麼辦。(Brad的解決方案：在後院放好充氣泳池的水好讓Big漂浮在上面的時候他可以幫著Little追蝴蝶，當然這部份不會出現在他跟Ray的email裡)  
  
Nate一手拿著兩根冰棒一手拎著兩瓶啤酒回來的時候，從外面看進來他們還在後院。Nate搖著頭拉開笑容看著眼前Brad高高地把Little舉在空中。  
  
"看著你跟女孩們玩的樣子讓我想要更多孩子，"之後，當Nate翻過身來把Brad壓在床上時這麼說。  
  
Brad挑眉－製造效果，因為他無法不受Nate壓在他身上影響－回答，"我不確定我們的生理構造能那麼運作。"  
  
"噢，我想我們可以解決的。" Nate吻著他說。Brad抵著他的嘴笑，手指撫過Nate的頭髮，沒有停留太久，指尖摩梭著下滑，在Nate吻上他的頸子時輕搔Nate的下顎。  
  
Nate十年前在沙漠裡就看到了Brad的未來。Brad則不，他用了十年才搞清楚自己想要的。在Virginia待了兩個月才發現Nate跟他在同一個城市，又耗了兩個星期才終於約好在離雙方最近的星巴客見面。  
  
Brad踏進星巴克時反覆張望了兩遍。坐在桌邊伴著筆電袋子在腳邊，西裝外套掛在椅背上，穿著一件格子襯衫，那是Nate。在他來回張望時笑著向他揮手。  
  
Brad現在知道這個Nate會在週間穿西裝戴領帶夾，週末則是polo衫和帆船鞋。有時候在眼角餘光裡，Brad認不出這是在伊拉克帶領著他們整個排的那個男人；有時候當Nate追著Little滿屋子跑，兩個一邊尖叫一邊大笑，Brad會想這個Nate是從哪蹦出來的。  
  
送女孩們去她們媽媽那裡後，Nate接著困住了他，一把拉過他的領口說＂這個週末太過短暫，＂而他完全同意。Brad現在有個差不多朝九晚五的工作，教那些年齡大概只有他一半的孩子們如何從飛機上跳出去，是一份讓他可以把生活分成 _週間_ 和 _週末_ 的工作。  
  
Nate把Brad的手移到唇邊親著他的指節、他的手心和他手腕上跳動的地方。Brad定定地看著Nate毫不設防的表情，不知道該說甚麼。  
  
Nate長了幾歲，Brad也長了幾歲。在花了多年逃避所有象徵 _安頓_ 的一切後，終究Brad還是得到了整套概念，他仍為此不斷感到驚奇。  
  
"嘿，"輕咬著Brad的指間，Nate說著悄悄話一般"你在想甚麼？"  
  
Brad彎曲著手指包住Nate的臉頰。"抱歉。"  
  
Nate回他一個洞悉一切的笑，"你有時候會這樣，你知道嗎？沉浸在自己的思緒裡，不可置信地看著我，像是怕下一秒你就會在其它地方醒來，而不是跟我一起在這裡。"  
  
他更用力地靠向Brad，沒有握著Brad手臂的另一隻手緊緊抓著Brad腰間的衣服，"但是你跟我一起在這裡，你只會在我身邊醒來。告訴我你真的明白。"  
  
"我知道。"  
  
"再說一次。"  
  
Brad垂下手一路探索著Nate的咽喉，感受指間下的脈動。"Nate，我知道。"  
  
Nate再度對著他笑，更柔軟但同樣充滿佔有性，Brad向前給了Nate一個長吻，隨著身體越靠越近心跳加速。午後的陽光穿過客廳的窗戶照在他們身上，Brad可以從Nate的皮膚上感覺到陽光的溫暖，他想著他是否曾如此深愛一個人。  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> <3333333


End file.
